Kevin and Mr. Tater series
The Kevin and Mr. Tater series is a series of brickfilms created by and starring James Morr. It is a dynamic duo brickfilm series that follows the misadventures of the incredibly dim-witted Mr. Tater and his irritable Canadian friend, Kevin. It is one of the longest-running brickfilm series'. Films The Breakfast Trilogy Mr. Tater made his first appearances in The Breakfast Trilogy, though Kevin does not feature in these films. These films also do not show the living room that the majority of the future installments are set in. The Breakfast Trilogy takes place within one day (as mentioned in Jam)[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsAVSVV38jg Jam on YouTube] and the first two films were released just one day apart, on May 4th and 5th, 2004.[http://brickfilms.com/topic/waffles/ Waffles release thread][http://brickfilms.com/topic/toast/ Toast release thread] Waffles (2004) Mr. Tater is about to eat a plate of waffles, and decides to go get some syrup to put on them.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GVom-ejAL48 Waffles on YouTube] ''Toast ''(2004) Mr. Tater describes what he believes to be medical issues to a doctor.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zAZ_7Rb-4x8 Toast on YouTube] ''Jam ''(2004) Mr. Tater visits a psychiatrist who hears of Mr. Tater's alien sightings and thinks he is insane, but is soon proven wrong.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsAVSVV38jg Jam on YouTube] The Lunch Trilogy In The Lunch Trilogy, Mr. Tater was joined by the more sensible Kevin, who would appear in almost all of their future films. The events of this trilogy are not as closely related as those of The Breakfast Trilogy, though background references to Spider-Man in the first two Lunch films do build up to the third film, which features Spider-Man characters.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LPJ7WY0z430 Hamburger on YouTube] ''Hot Dog ''(2004) Mr. Tater and his friend Kevin compete in a video game.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gE_VOo2A_Y Hot Dog on YouTube] ''Burrito ''(2004) Kevin sits on the couch reading the newspaper, but where is Mr. Tater?[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1kb3GyFU89I Burrito on YouTube] ''Hamburger ''(2004) Doctor Octopus terrorizes Kevin and Mr. Tater for no reason as Spider-Man attempts to arrive to help. ''The Dinner Trilogy'' The Dinner Trilogy was always planned as the final set of "Food" films,[http://brickfilms.com/topic/hamburger-the-final-lunch-film/ Hamburger release thread] which became further cemented by its unfinished status. After releasing one full installment, Morr had to rush the Christmas-themed Fruitcake to meet the Christmas deadline and released it unfinished.[http://brickfilms.com/topic/fruitcake-the-christmas-special/ Fruitcake release thread] Fruitcake teased the final Dinner film, Lasagna, and promised a 2005 release. Despite filming at least 3 minutes of Lasagna, Morr spoke of "story problems" and the film ultimately never surfaced.[http://brickfilms.com/topic/planning-a-brickfilm/#post-102543 James Morr talks about Lasagna] Kevin and Mr. Tater would eventually return in films unrelated to Lasagna. ''Meatloaf ''(2004) Mr. Tater is visited by the grim reaper, who wants to reap his soul.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z4IfYVjMzGo Meatloaf on YouTube] ''Fruitcake ''(2004) On Christmas Eve, Kevin receives a phone call from Mr. Tater, who says he has caught a burglar.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f23uLQSobfE Fruitcake on YouTube] A Hannukah Message (2005) Mr. Tater wishes the audience a happy Hanukkah, but has his head stolen by a monkey.[https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B-z4JziKeyQTRGl5dzJWYlJvZ28/edit A Hannukah Message on the Brickfilm Archive] This film was created when Brickfilms.com user Max "Super Cameraman" Goldberg was over-hyping his plan to release "the first Hannukah brickfilm", so Morr quickly created A Hannukah Message to beat him to the punch.[http://brickfilms.com/topic/a-hannukah-message-from-mr-tater/ A Hannukah Message release thread] Mr. Tater Gets a Soda: A Point-and-Brick Adventure Game (2006) A point-and-click adventure game featuring animated video. Mr. Tater embarks on an adventure to locate a refreshing soda.[http://www.brickshelf.com/gallery/Karatedude/moremovies/mrtater_gets_a_soda.swf Mr. Tater Gets a Soda on Brickshelf] Teh First Kwanzaa Birckfilm Evah olol (2006) Mr. Tater shows Kevin a Hanukkah mascot he has created in his basement.[http://brickfilms.com/topic/teh-first-kwanzaa-birckfilm-evah-olol/ Teh First Kwanzaa Birckfilm Evah olol release thread] Wiithulhu ''(2007) Mr. Tater tries out Kevin's Nintendo Wii, but refuses to put on the wrist strap.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CtY0NHEQIw4 ''Wiithulhu on YouTube] Kindle ''(2011) Kevin and Mr. Tater have a heated debate over the meaning of the word "Kindle".[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggXpybXrqB4 ''Kindle on YouTube] Kevin and Mr. Tater Review Title Here In 2013, Morr revived the Kevin and Mr. Tater characters for a regular film review series titled Kevin and Mr. Tater Review Title Here that ran for four episodes. The series featured Kevin and Mr. Tater reviewing a recent blockbuster movie, dressing up as characters from the film and often straying off-topic. Kevin only appears in the first two reviews, after which he is replaced by guest stars. ''Kevin and Mr. Tater Review [The Lone Ranger] '' (2013) Kevin and Mr. Tater introduce their new review show and begin their review of The Lone Ranger, donning cowboy and Indian headgear.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Y55U6x-Fsg Kevin and Mr. Tater Review The Lone Ranger on YouTube] Kevin and Mr. Tater Review [Thor: The Dark World] (2013) Kevin, dressed as Thor, introduces the review of Thor: The Dark World, but Mr. Tater is in a baseball uniform as he thought they were reviewing 42.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HccmlVx64H0 Kevin and Mr. Tater Review Thor: The Dark World on YouTube] Kevin and Mr. Tater Review [Man of Steel] (2013) With Kevin in the hospital, Mr. Tater is instead joined by flash animator Domics to review Man of Steel.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dOlgKCjmFNc Kevin and Mr. Tater Review Man of Steel on YouTube] ''Kevin and Mr. Tater Review [Frozen] ''(2014) The video game composer Grant Kirkhope joins Mr. Tater to review Frozen.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dUD68ZEDV9w Kevin and Mr. Tater Review Frozen on YouTube] Other Films Featuring Kevin and Mr. Tater While several other brickfilms have featured Kevin and Mr. Tater, they are not considered a part of the Kevin and Mr. Tater series, either because they are cameos, such as Road Rage, or Kevin and Mr. Tater are pulled out of their normal environment, such as iTater. A Holiday Message (2004) Kevin and Mr. Tater appear among a crowd who wish the audience a happy holiday season, whatever holiday that may be.[http://brickfilms.com/topic/happy-independence-day/ A Holiday Message release thread] The Exodus (2004) Kevin and Mr. Tater appear among the Israelites, and Mr. Tater speaks a line. Hallowieners (2004) In this brickfilm by Day Clancy, Mr. Tater and Kevin appear at a costume party dressed as Han Solo and a Stormtrooper respectively, and Kevin asks Mr. Tater to pour him some punch.[https://docs.google.com/file/d/0B-z4JziKeyQTZmlvOG1fWW9OdTA/edit Hallowieners on the Brickfilm Archive] Road Rage (2004) A brickfilm being made by Kevin is interrupted by a can of Mountain Dew that Mr. Tater has left on the set.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vid-K8XGaLE Road Rage on YouTube] This film was inspired by Speed Demon! by Nick Maniatis and was created for a Car Chase Contest hosted by Alan "Amped" Menhennet on the Brickfilms.com forums. Meta Mania! (2004) An entry to the 10 Brick Contest is revealed to be being filmed by Mr. Tater.[http://brickfilms.com/topic/10-brick-entry-meta-mania/ Meta Mania! release thread] iTater (2005) Mr. Tater dances in an iPod commercial.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x9WP1KJEcRE iTater on YouTube] References Category:Brickfilm series Category:Brickfilms directed by James Morr Category:Dynamic duos